In the inkjet recording apparatus, when clogging occurs in a nozzle of the recording head that ejects ink, or air bubbles are mixed into ink before ejection in the vicinity of the nozzle, ejection of the ink from the nozzle may be hindered, and thus a failure may occur during image formation in some cases. Here, in order to solve the clogging of the nozzle or in order to remove the air bubbles in the ink, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus having a function of carrying out maintenance such as pressure purge in which a pressure is applied to the nozzle so as to eject the ink from the nozzle, and suction purge in which the ink is suctioned from the nozzle by using an air-intake unit (for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In addition, as one kind of the maintenance that is carried out in the inkjet recording apparatus, there is known maintenance (reflow maintenance) in which ink transported to the recording head is allowed to reflow to a storage section that is an ink feeding source so as to remove air bubbles mixed into the ink inside the recording head. In a recording head to which the reflow maintenance is applicable, a recovery passage, through which the ink inside the recording head is recovered to the storage section, is provided separately from a supply passage through which the ink is fed.